


blue and gold

by xaxis64



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, Sex, Watersports, just a lot of degeneracy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxis64/pseuds/xaxis64
Summary: vergil indulges you in your embarrassing, gross fetish





	blue and gold

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. but there was no dmc dudes x reader for piss and well. Someone was bound to do it! also sorry its really short im not good at making things long

“You want me to… What?” Vergil cocked his head, unsure if he heard you correctly.

“I w-.. Want you to piss on me,” you raised your voice slightly and looked away, rubbing your arm nervously. 

A smile tugged at Vergil’s lips, “I’ll admit, that’s not a request I thought I’d ever hear. Though, I can’t lie, that fantasy has graced my thoughts more than once.”

Your eyes went wide at his casual acceptance, “Y-...You mean… You’ll do it?”

He stepped closer to you, lovingly placing one hand on your shoulder and one on your cheek, “Of course.” You felt his soft lips press to yours, as he slid his hand through your hair.

\----

Not much later, you found naked yourself on the floor of your shower, with Vergil looming over you. He had discarded his jacket earlier, and was barefoot, but still wore his vest and pants (albeit his pants were rolled up a bit on his shins, just to be safe). 

He smirked down at you, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants agonizingly slowly. He pulled his soft length out, pointing down right at your head.

“Are you ready? It’s going to be a lot, I drank quite a bit of water today.”

All you could do was nod, as the anticipation was simply too much; you were almost shaking.

Vergil nodded back, before leaning his head back and releasing. You didn’t expect him to go for your face first thing, but a splash of hot, soft yellow urine in your face surprised you, causing you to softly gasp. That was a bad move, as a little bit got in your mouth; you coughed and sputtered, the bitter musky taste simply too much, all at once. The stream moved away from your face apologetically, though he didn’t acknowledge you otherwise.

Warm fluid ran down your chest and belly, as he sought to mark you all over. A part of you wanted to leave your clothes on for this, so you could feel his piss soak through your cute outfit, but you didn’t want to deal with the cleanup, so this would have to do. And do it did, as you brought your hands up to rub his piss into your skin. 

The smell of it all was simply intoxicating, to both of you. Disgusting, but in a strangely enjoyable way. It smelled a bit like his crotch, but magnified by an enormous degree, combined with the usual smell of watered down piss. You adored it, and he did too, as evidenced by the soft groan he let escape his lips.

He looked to you for approval as he brought his stream back up once more, and you closed your eyes and mouth for him as he painted your face again with his urine, just to make sure. Your hair was half soaked at this point, but you didn't care, you were just basking in the warmth of his piss.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. His stream weakened, and eventually he had nothing left to give. He let out a sigh, and observed your sopping form. You panted softly, your arousal apparent between your thighs. His cock twitched in his hand, the sight of you like this and the knowledge that he did this causing it to throb to life within his grasp.

You thought he would at least take his clothes off and turn the water on before ravaging you, but it was not the case as he leaned down, pushing you forward so you lay on your back, and he kneeled before you.

“I apologize… I simply cannot help myself, seeing you like this,” he confessed, as he loomed over you. Blush forced its way over your cheeks, as he hoisted your legs over his shoulders, lining up his cock with your entrance. He rubbed at himself more, just to make sure he was good and fully hard.

He pushed into you without warning, and you never tired of the burn the stretch of his thick cock gave you. He gave you a few moments to adjust, but didn’t spend much time waiting for you, as he slid himself in and out of you at a steady pace.

He worked both of you up nicely, before increasing his force. He braced himself against the floor of the shower, still admiring your piss-covered body. You breathed out a shaky moan, gripping his forearm in one hand while the other lay above your head. 

He let one of his hands run through your hair as he continued his harsh pace. “Even like this, I can’t resist your form…!” he whispered into your ear, “Even in such a disgusting state, you are beautiful.”

You tensed and moaned as he rammed himself into the sweet spot within you, and he noticed this, chuckling slightly. He increased his pace even further, gripping your thighs hard enough to bruise.

This sent you over the edge, as his name in your voice echoed off the shower walls and your tight muscles spasmed around his cock. He gave a few lazy thrusts into you, before pulling out, admiring the slight gape he gave you.

As you lay there, panting and whimpering and still covered in slowly-drying piss, he chuckled and spoke, “I hope you enjoyed that, because I’m far from done with you.”


End file.
